shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand dreams: Crimson Island arc pt2
<< Chapter 4 Chapter 5: Reminiscing with my brother the cork man. Memories of Flint and Mizu! Flint looked awestruck at the figure sitting tied up on floor whilst the figure simply grinned back at him. There was an awkward silence and a mild breeze that rustled the trees surrounding the cliff. Eventually Flint lowered his head, facing the floor, and covered his face with his arm as he did this he shook slightly. The figure on the floor's face changed to that of an inquisitive kind at which point Flint changed his stance in one quick movement from his previous to looking directly at the figure tears streaming down his face and a thrilled grin that looked as if he were trying to hold it back. Finally he lunged at the figure, arms open, to go to hug him. Flint: Brother Mizu!! The figure, now know as Mizu also suddenly burst into tears just after trying to hold them back and with the very same grin Flint had. Mizu: FLINT!!! Mizu, still tied up jumped to his feet and leapt at Flint ready to receive his hug. Flint met Mizu mid air and they embraced with brotherly love. Flint and Mizu: (In unison) It's been so long!!! Meanwhile Crash was still walking through the forest but could hear this uproar that Flint and Mizu were making, they were making a lot more noise this time. He made a further inquisitive grunt and hastened his walk towards the cliff. At the same time Pooler was waiting by the beach that they "docked" at and was still quite excited in his own head he decided that he wanted to explore the islands waters and as he wasn't as big as most island whales his age he could do it a little bit easier and quieter so he submerged himself and proceeded to start swimming around the large island. In the distance what Pooler failed to notice was a ship sailing towards the island. Flint and Mizu, now calmer, had started chatting casually. And Flint cut off the ropes tying up Mizu. Flint: Chalk Chalk Mantis Scythe. Flint's arms morphed into chalk white, man-sized mantis claws that were sharp enough to cut the rope. Mizu: Great! (Now grinning) Now let's climb a tree like we used to and remember the last one up is a big loooooser! Hehehe. Mizu pointed at a particularly big tree and dashed off towards it before Flint could say a word, Flint shrugged and decided to participate. Mizu had reached the tree and begun climbing already, Flint stuck out his arm at the tree. Flint: Chalk Chalk Python! Flints arm morphed into the shape of a python and he launched it at the tree making his entire arm extend as a serpentine stream of chalk dust with a python mouth and grappled the tree with it and pulled himself, very quickly, sending himself flying into the tree, beating Mizu to the goal. Mizu: Hey no fair we're supposed to climb not use our devil fruit powers! Grrrrr. Mizu scurried as fast as he could up the tree to the finish he sat down on a large branch next Flint and pouted. Mizu: (Still pouting) Your powers are stupid anyway... Flint: Well you still lost so now you get a forfeit now let's see... I know! Mizu: What is it? Mizu turned and looked at flint directly in the face. Flint had a sinister look mixed with a sparkle in his eyes. Mizu became worried and a shiver went through his body. Flint: Let's see if you can fly... Hehehe Mizu's faced turned slight anger and went to say something but before he could Fling grabbed him, picked him up and threw him in the direction of another large tree. Mizu hit the tree but instead of just slamming into it and falling Mizu hit it and ricocheted back towards the first tree and hit it's trunk at which point Mizu grabbed hold and then slid back onto the branch. Mizu: That wasn't funny! you just wanted to see me bounce! Flint: (Grinning) Yep. Being a Cork man sounds boring but your Koru Koru no Mi powers are actually really fun. Mizu went from frowning to smiling. Mizu: Well it seems we haven't changed much. Bichachichichichi! Bichachichichichi! I can't believe we hadn't done something like this in so long. Flint: I know. The last time we climbed a tree together we were separated the same day. I always wondered where you went. Mizu: I thought the same...I still remember most of it. Flint nodded in agreement and both looked out towards the sea. 10 years earlier The West Blue, one of the four seas outside of the Grand Line. In this particular sea is the island of Atsuishi pirates and marines alike come and go from the Island mostly the pirates leave well enough alone. And this day was like any other except that one group of pirates had left behind something valuable and rare that a young Flint just so happened to pick up. Name: Rumble D Flint, Age: 10 At 10 flint wore white socks that have black tips but no shoes, a white, scruffy shirt with a navy Blue blanket/sheet tied around his neck with his traditional blue top hat complete with crude red x. Flint: Now that I've managed to paint onto the hat I look awesome! (looking in the box) And I'm even lucky enough find a snack for later! Even if it is fruit. Flint wondered to his den which was basically a small cave with the entrance blocked from view by a bush, he entered. The inside was quite impressive for something a 10 year old made, it had some homemade, if a little crude, furniture there were random drawings on the walls depicting pirates, superheroes and various animals in chalk. There was an unlit campfire at the back and at one wall was an assortment of rocks placed strategically placed and held together with tree sap to form a box shape with a big rock on the top. Flint lifted the big rock and put the small wooden box within the stone one. Flint: I hope Toro gets back today I can't wait to show him my awesomeness and luck. It was getting late and the sky was turning a burning orange. Flint had just finished another drawing, this one was of a gorilla flexing. Flint's stomach growled at him demanding food. He thought he was going to be able to show Toro his great luck but then decided otherwise. Flint: Hmmm. I don't think he's coming today. I'd better try light this fire and eat that fruit I found. Flint reached into his homemade stone box and pulled out the small wooden box containing the fruit he also reached in and pulled out two pieces of flint stone and started rubbing them together. Flint: At least Pops taught me a few things before he left me here to survive on my own. I know he doesn't care what I am as long as become tough like him but I thought he might have cared if I became a corpse! Finally the sparks produced by the flint lit the fire. Flint put the stone back into the stone box and put the "Lid" back on it. He then opened the small wooden box and took out a fruit that resembled a blue tomato with red swirls and ate the whole thing very quickly. Flint's face looked as though he was going to vomit. Flint: EWW!! GROSS!!! (with his tongue sticking out) That fruit was really strange... It reminds me of the one Pops gave me a while ago but I dropped it. A small breeze blew into the den and blew some dust into Flint's face. His face wrinkled up trying to hold back a sneeze but gave out after just three seconds violently sneezing covering his mouth and nose. At the sneeze climax all of his torso exploded into chalk dust and his head, arms and legs started floating about in close proximity to the chalk dust cloud that now replaced his torso. Completely forgetting the sneeze Flint started yelling and flailing his still solid parts whilst floating. From outside a shadow cast by the sunset stretched over the bush covering the entrance. From inside Flint saw the bush rustling and started panicking further. Flint: AHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! I WON'T DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!! From the bush jumped a tiny man with a pointy nose and a fluffy tail. He wore a stripped shirt and shorts, black shoes and hat a pointed hat much like a scarecrow's only tiny. He is carrying a sharp fork on his back. Flint: (Incredibly happy to see this man) TORO!! I'M S GLAD YOU'RE HERE!! PLEASE GET ME DOWN!! Toro: What in the hell happed to you Flint!? Name: Toro, a dwarf, Age: 50, Occupation: Pirate, Warrior Flint: (very QUICKLY) I ATE THIS WEIRD FRUIT AND THEN SNEEZED AND THEN I BLEW UP AND THEN I FLOATED ABOUT AND THEN!... Toro: Oi, Oi, slow down!! I'll get you down and then tell me! Toro ran and leapt up at Flint and somehow grabbed his cloudy torso as if it were still tangible and pulled Flint to the floor head and all. Toro, with his dwarfish speed zipped around Flint pushing his body into shape. Toro: Now calm down and focus and pull yourself together and tell me what happened. Flint: (Still slightly panicked but slower) Well I... uh... Found got an outfit together that I was gonna show you and I also found this weird fruit which I was gonna show you and share but I ate it myself and then I sneezed and then this happened. Toro: (Shocked) You ate a strange fruit and then this happened!? Flint: I don't think you would have liked it! I'm sorry! Toro: No, no, no!!! You must've eaten a Devil fruit and by the looks of things a rare Logia type, probably the Choku Choku no Mi!!! You are now made of chalk!!! Flint: AHHH!! A DEVIL FRUIT!!!.... What's a devil fruit Toro? Toro: A devil fruit is a mysterious fruit that grants powers to those who eat them. There are three types: The most common is Paramecia, less common are the Zoan types which turn you into animals and the rarest of devil fruits are the Logia type like the one you have eaten. Logias allow you to transform into an element to attacks will pass right through you. Flint: So I have special powers now? AWSOME!! Toro: No flint this is serious. A devil fruit may bestow powers but they take away your ability to swim and water will stop your powers. Flint: WHAT!? I CAN'T SWIM!? BUT I WANT TO BE A PIRATE! WHAT KIND OF PIRATE CAN'T SWIM!? TORO MAKE THE POWER GO AWAY! Toro: I can't Flint. When you have eaten one the only way it will go away is if you die. Flint: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Toro: That's enough Flint! I have some bad news... There are some people on the way to this island that take people like you and me and make them slaves. I'm going to leave this place for good and go somewhere else. If I were you I'd train myself to use those powers properly. But since you are young I don't want to leave you alone in this state so I will take you with me and train you to the best of my ability I don't have such powers but I know a little so do you accept and if so we need to leave now. Flint: Yes!! Please don't leave me alone! I need help! Toro: Ok then now listen carefully, focus on your body and focus your mind and pull yourself together. Flint nodding in agreement and closed his eyes I though really hard. His chalky cloud torso started to move and reshape itself and before Flint knew it his body was restored. Toro: Very good. Now follow me I have found us a boat take what supplies you need a meet me outside. Flinted nodded again and looked around at his den his face saddened but he didn't want what ever fate these people had in store for him he opened up his stone box and pulled out a few items such as the flint and few other essentials. From his den he could hear the chatter of the town nearby. Tears started to form in his eyes. He patted his latest drawing of the gorilla. Flint: Goodbye old thing you were a good house when I become pirate king I'll be sure to come visit you. Flint went through the bush to see Toro waiting. Toro: Ok let's go. Meanwhile while this happened another story was taking place that would eventually coincide with Flint. Dune Island, Crescent village. A young boy Flint's age was running through the town with a wooden sword in one hand and holding apples with the other, he was constantly grinning. A man shouted at him. Man: Hey! Stop that kid! He stole some of my apples! The boy was wearing a red shirt that was clearly too big for him blue baggy legwear and black shoes. On his head was a flying helmet complete with goggles but without the ear flaps. He had blue hair protruding from the helmet. Apples man: Will somebody please stop that kid! fortunately for the man but unfortunately for the boy a large man stepped out and stopped him. The large man picked him up and carried him back to the apples man. Large man: What's yar name kid-Kun? Apples man: Yeah and give me back my apples! why'd you take them!? Kid: Bichachichichichichi! I'm Brawl D Mizu! Name: Brawl D Mizu, Age: 10 Large man: Why'd ya steal the apples Mizu-Kun? Mizu: Because that's what pirates do Bichachichichichichichi! To be continued Category:OPsaurus Category:Grand Dreams Category:Stories